1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for electronic devices that can be worn or attached to clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable computing is a term used to describe the integration of electronics into clothing. For example, electronic assistants are supposed to always be available, without getting on the user's nerves. Clothing is a part of everyday life and for this reason they are candidates for the integration of such assistants. Clothiers have been trying to find a fashionable combination of electronics and garments, but have failed to find success.